sCRYed Ficlets
by Quycksylver
Summary: A series of unrelated short fics originally written for various LJ communities. Themes can run anywhere from angsty to silly. Many will contain mild to medium shounenai.
1. That Certain Something

**Disclaimer:** I do not own s-CRY-ed or any of its characters...but I'd love to work out a rent to own deal for Kazuma and Kimishima...

**A/N: **Originally written for 101Kisses LJ community. No real smut here, just boys kissing...and jam...

Tempestuous...volatile...fiery...hot-headed...hard-headed...dangerous... At one point or another, Kimishima had used all those words to describe the man sitting across from him, ruddy head bent, intense amber gaze focused on the hastily drawn schematics strewn on the table before him. Add to those grumpy, goofy, klutzy, thick-headed, stubborn, obnoxious, annoying...and sexy as hell, and a fairly accurate portrait of the other man began to emerge. Kazuma...was all those things, true...but there was something else about his partner and friend...something Kimishima couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Seems pretty simple," Kazuma said finally. Straightening up, he shoved the papers back across the table in Kimishima's direction before reaching out to snag one of the rolls that Kanami had set out for them before she left for her job at one of the nearby farms. Reaching out again, he pulled a small crock of strawberry jam towards his plate and proceeded to slather a thick layer onto the roll.

"I mean, it's just a simple rescue--right? All I gotta do is smash my way in, grab the hostage, and get the hell out--and kick anybody's ass who gets in the way." Grinning over at Kimishima, he took a big bite of his jam-covered roll, tearing off a huge chunk with white, even teeth...and smearing a blob of jam on one cheek during the process.

"Yeah... that's pretty much it..." Kimishima replied, returning the younger man's broad grin with a faint smile of his own, his own gaze sliding away from his partner's and drawn almost against his will to the bright red smudge on Kazuma's cheek.

Despite the fact that they were supposed to be working, Kimishima couldn't seem to stop himself from leaning across the table towards his partner. Resting one hand on Kazuma's shoulder to balance himself, he snaked out his tongue, making short work of the smear of jam. Sliding his hand up along his partner's neck, he cupped Kazuma's cheek, gently turning the younger man's face towards his own. Closing the remaining distance between them, Kimishima covered Kazuma's mouth with his own, parting his lips to nibble gently on the other man's lower lip. Not surprisingly, Kazuma tasted like strawberries...sweet, succulent...and almost sinful.

It was hardly the first time they'd kissed--they'd been lovers for over a year, after all. However, there had always been a sort of unspoken agreement between them that whenever they were working together, they would focus on the job and _only_ on the job. Their work was by nature dangerous--particularly for Kazuma--and Kimishima didn't want to do anything to distract the other man...and possibly prevent his safe return.

The jam, however, had just been too much to resist.

Hearing the soft thud of the roll striking the surface of the table, Kimishima smiled against the other man's lips, lingering for a few more moments before pulling away. Settling back in his chair, he couldn't help but chuckle softly at the stunned expression on the younger man's face: the wide, blinking amber eyes, the faint pinkish hue that rose to color the bronze cheeks. It wasn't often that Kimishima got to see his lover so flustered--and even more rarely that he himself was the cause of it--so he couldn't help but enjoy it while it lasted.

Once Kazuma had recovered a little from his surprise, his eyes narrowed slightly as he glared across the table at Kimishima. "Dumbass...What if Kanami had wandered by and seen that?"

"Then...she would've probably kicked my ass for corrupting your nonexistant virtue... Besides, she's at the farm today--remember?"

A pause. A blink. "Oh..."

Rising abruptly to his feet, Kazuma grabbed his fallen roll, stuffing it into his mouth as the headed for the door, still visibly flustered. "Well... come on, Kimishima--are we going or not?"

Chuckling softly, Kimishima likewise stood up, shaking his head a little as he followed Kazuma outside. Strong...powerful...determined...unpredictable...irresistible... Those were all apt descriptions of his partner and lover as well. But sometimes...

Sometimes, the only applicable word for Kazuma was...cute.


	2. PDA

**Disclaimer: **I do not own s-CRY-ed or any of the characters...dammit...

**A/N:** Originally written for the 30Tortures LJ community.

"Hey! What the--" Kazuma glared down at the small girl who had just impulsively hugged him as they walked together down the street. "Jeez, Kanami... we're in public, you know..."

Smiling brightly, the eight-year-old flung her arms around the older boy's waist yet again. "I'm just happy you're really coming to work at the farm today! Thank you, Kazu-kun!"

"Yeah...well..." Reaching up, he rubbed idly at the back of his head with one hand, a somewhat sheepish expression on his face--which quickly darkened into a faint scowl as he noticed the decidedly suspicious looks they were getting from several of the other Inners who were likewise out and about at this early hour. "Uhh...c'mon...Let's get going--we don't wanna be late...right?"

"Huh?" A pair of big, green eyes blinked up at him in disbelief, apparently stunned that Kazuma would ever suggest _hurrying_ to work.

Gently prying himself out of Kanami's grip, Kazuma continued down the street with his young companion. As they walked, he felt a tiny hand slip into his larger one, small delicate fingers lacing trustingly with his own...and his shoulders twitched slightly as if he sensed the arrows of a dozen glances suddenly piercing the area between his shoulder blades.

He supposed that they _did_ seem a rather odd pair: a surly, glowering loser with his smiling, bubbly young companion. And he knew that the other Inners didn't think much of him...but what the hell were all those evil glares he was getting? Was it just that they didn't like him...or were they actually stupid enough to think that there was something _wrong_ going on between Kanami and himself? What the hell...did he _look_ like some sort of...corruptor of eight-year-olds? Kazuma knew he probably wouldn't want to hear the villagers' thoughts on that score, but he, at least knew better. Hell, if he ever saw anyone who even _looked _like they were thinking along those lines, he'd rip their damn arms off and use the bloody stumps to bludgeon them to death--and there was no way in hell he'd even think of doing something like that himself. So...what the fuck was with all the lynch-mob looks he received every time he went anywhere with Kanami?

When they finally reached the farm, Kazuma gritted his teeth as they were met by a large, smiling steamroller of a woman whose favorite passtime seemed to be punching him in the stomach. On this occasion, however, she refrained from doing so, and simply beamed down at Kanami.

"Good morning, Kanami-chan! Right on time as always." Her expression hardened; her small, piggish eyes taking on a malevolent glint as her gaze slid over to Kazuma. "And I see you even managed to get that lazy, good-for-nothing husband of yours to show up...for a change."

"He's not my--" The rest of Kanami's reply was drowned out by the laughter of several of the other workers who were near enough to overhear the exchange, and the older woman chuckled as well as she shooed the girl on her way.

"Well, go ahead, dear, the chickens are waiting for their breakfast. And you..." Again, she turned to Kazuma, "That last storm blew half the shingles off the barn roof. You can start with that."

Later that morning, as the other farm workers made what was at least the fiftieth remark regarding his 'wife,' and how he should a) work hard so that he could buy her all the things she needed, and b) be a good, considerate 'husband' so that he would c) make her happy, and d) not end up sleeping on the couch, Kazuma thought to himself that, on the whole...he would have much preferred the lynch-mob.


	3. Freudian Slip

**A/N:** Another one written for 30 tortures. Short and not-so-sweet. Some yaoish hints, but nothing explicit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own s-CRY-ed or any of its characters...more's the pity...

Although the hour was late, Kazuma had finished the job a full day ahead of schedule. Even though he had been successful, he had taken quite a beating, and in the morning, he planned to have a long talk with Kimishima about his pay--considering what it had taken to get the job done, he didn't think double the original price was an unreasonable amount to ask. That was a subject for later, however. Right now, all he wanted was a quick shower before he fell into bed and slept until noon, wrapped in his lover's arms.

By the time he reached Kimishima's house, he was weary enough to forego the shower in favor of just the sleeping 'til noon part. As he limped up to the front door, rubbing absently at his right shoulder, he decided on a compromise. Letting himself into the darkened house, he made his way to the bathroom, cursing softly under his breath as he stumbled over something or other that his lover had left lying out in the middle of the floor as a booby trap.

Finally arriving safely--more or less--in the bathroom, he stripped out of his battle-worn clothing, tarrying just long enough to cleanse most of the dust, sweat, and blood from his body before padding down the hall to his lover's bedroom. Slipping silently through the door, a faint smile curved his lips as his gaze fell on the vaguely Kimishima-shaped lump huddled under the blankets.

Crossing the room, he crawled into the bed, a small sigh of contentment escaping him as he setted in wearily beside the other man. Spooning in close behind his sleeping lover, Kazuma wrapped his arms around Kimishima's waist, savoring the comforting warmth pressed snugly against his chest.. Nuzzling the back of the other man's neck, he scattered a few warm kisses over the back of Kimishima's shoulders as his hands crept lower.

Murmuring softly in his sleep, Kimishima rolled over to face Kazuma, his legs tangling with the Alter's as one hand drifted up to cup the side of the other man's face. "Nnn... Ayase-san..."


End file.
